


See You Soon

by trinielf82



Series: Angel Ty and Earthling Zane [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	See You Soon

Zane checked his watch for the millionth time. He turned his face up to the sun reflecting off his aviators and smiled. “Women” he muttered to himself. Becky would probably smack him upside the head if she heard him say that in that tone.  
He smiled. the smack would be worth it though, just to see her narrow those eyes at him. He would simply hit his wife with the apologetic grin he knew would would work every time.   
He glanced over to the grocery store, hoping to catch a glimpse of her making her way out. No such luck. he smiled to himself again he wasn’t surprised. When Becky said she needed a few things at the store chances are she was gonna come out with a cart full of things. Another one of the little things he loved about her.   
"Beautiful day isn’t it?" a voice suddenly sounded near him.  
Zane looked over and just barely stopped himself from doing a double take at the man standing there. Gosh he was pretty, was the first thing he thought. The man was tall, with dark hair, and green eyes? as he came closer he wasn’t so sure about the colour. his lips, damn full lips, curved into a smile.  
"Yeah," Zane replied carefully "It is" Men just did not walk up to other men and start conversations out of the blue like this.  
"Saw you waiting here" the man shrugged like he realized he had probably gotten Zane’s hackles up "Figured us men had to stick together, in these trying times" he grinned, hitching a shoulder in the direction of the store and Zane swallowed thickly at the appearance of a dimple.  
As the man stood there, he could have sworn he saw a soft glow coming off of him. he shook his head, was probably just the sun.  
"She’s worth the wait" the man said suddenly  
What an odd thing for a stranger to say, when he didn’t know either of them. “I know” Zane frowned.  
The man was standing in front of him right now and he smelled like sunshine. What the fuck? sunshine? why would he think something so ridiculous about this man?  
The eyes that were now gold..how the hell did they change colour like that..looked suddenly sad.   
"Just promise me, the minute she comes out of there you will hold onto her tight…until.." the man shook his head "Just do it"   
Zane could not look away from those damn changeable eyes, but this man was talking crazy “Look man, i don’t know what your smoking….”  
He grabbed onto Zane’s arm then “i could get in a lot of trouble for even talking to you like this but i couldn’t….” he laughed softly but it didn’t sound very joyful. “They always did say i was a trouble maker.” he shook his head, reaching up then to cup Zane’s face in his hands.  
Zane was too damn stunned to do anything.   
"Remember Zane Garrett, no matter how bad it gets, you are not alone..never alone"   
"How the hell do you know my name?" of all the questions he could’ve asked right now? seriously?   
The man moved away “See you soon” again he smiled, and again it was sad.  
"Hey hot stuff!" Becky’s voice dragged him away from the man. She was hustling over to him, bags in hand. He looked back over to where the man had been but he was gone. what the fuck?  
"Zane?" Becky was staring up at him. "You mad? i didn’t mean to take so long" she said sheepishly.  
He must have been really frowning hard at her, but the entire encounter with that man had been strange. He mentally shook himself and smiled down at her “And if i was mad, how you gonna make it up to me hmm?”  
She waggled her brows “i could think of some ways”   
He suddenly wrapped her up in a fierce hug, holding her tight. he didn’t know why, but the strange man’s words had affected him in some way. now he wanted to hold her so damn tight and not let go.  
"Hey, hey, what brought this on?" She grinned up at him "You getting laid is a done deal, no need to break out the bribery hugs"  
"I just…i just love you Becky Garrett"  
She pulled back and smiled “I love you too. Now lets get these bags in the car and get home annnnd get you laid”  
*******************************************  
Beaumont watched Zane Garrett and his wife. shit, he had made a terrible mistake approaching the man. His superiors would have a fit if they knew. He shook is head, of course they would know.  
But he had been compelled to do it. To get the man to just hold on to his wife. He didn’t have much time to do so, even if he didn’t know that.  
Man, he was in so much trouble. This guardian gig didn’t exactly include letting your human know you existed, far less blurt out nonsense like he had.  
But he had been unnaturally drawn to this man, his assignment, from the beginning.  
"Way to go" he mumbled to himself. His wings fluttered behind him as he finally released them from the cloaking he had worn when speaking to the human.  
A tiny gasp brought his head around and he smiled at the little human, no wait they were called children, who was holding a dripping ice cream cone in her hand, mouth hanging open.   
"Hi" he grinned over at her. Guess she was one of those children blessed with the sight, as she could still see him even though he was cloaked. he noticed her mother not too far way, chatting with someone. She looked over at her daughter occassionally but there was no eyes going wide so she clearly couldn’t see him.  
"Pretty" the child said in awe, hands pointing to his outstretched wings  
Beaumont winked at the child “Cool aren’t they?” he said before he lifted off to head home. but who was he kidding, he wasn’t going home, he was going to check in on Zane Garrett, because in the next few weeks his earthling was going to need all the strength he could muster and Beaumont was going to be there to give it to him.


End file.
